A Hangover's Just An Excuse
by Kasamatsu-senpai
Summary: Chitose drags none other than his best friend Dewa to some bar. And of course, a misunderstanding ensues. But maybe also something else. Chitose x Dewa


**Title:** A Hangover's Just An Excuse  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** You Chitose and Masaomi Dewa  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **SHONEN-AI.** You guys can read _that_, right? Also, the setting is in the K manga._Not_ anime, but **MANGA. **If you must know, the manga's called **K: Memory of Red. **And **WARNING**, there are spoilers from the manga so read at your own risk.

* * *

"Woohoo!" yelled You Chitose in sweet victory as he ran inside the _Homura _Bar, his arms flailing in the air. All of his fellow members raised eyebrows at him as Totsuka Tatara caught him in film. Chitose happily grinned in front of the camera, as if he was being interviewed for the news. "Guess what? I escaped from those _SCEPTER4_ people without a _scratch_. How awesome is that?"

"Oh?" Izumo Kusanagi, owner and bartender of _Homura_ Bar said, wiping one of the wine glasses. His eye twitched and smiled sarcastically at the other member. Chitose gulped and knew the situation wasn't going to end in a fine note. "Why did they follow you in the first place anyway, hm?" It was time for Kusanagi's never-ending sermons. Oh joy, oh rapture.

Yata Misaki snickered behind Chitose's back. Chitose turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the orange haired member, who sat in the couch across the counter. "Busted!" laughed Yata out loud as he pointed his finger at him mockingly.

"Huh? Who's busted?" Masaomi Dewa asked as he walked downstairs. The _Homura _member wore his signature look which included his hat and large glasses. He then spotted his supposed-to-be _close_ friend Chitose glaring at Yata like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, wait. Never mind."

"Ah, you're just in time," Totsuka told Dewa with one of his ever so casual smiles as he turned the camera to the other. "It just so happened your good friend here escaped a terrible fate by the hands of the _SCEPTER4_."

Dewa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "He's a hopeless case."

"But you can take care of him, right?" Totsuka blurted, smiling.

Dewa blankly stared the light brown haired cameraman. "Huh? Me? No. There's just no way."

"If you say so," Totsuka whistled and then turned his camera back to the crying Chitose and fuming Kusanagi.

"You should be lucky they aren't here just to kick that stupid ass of yours," Kusanagi scolded. "If we were to be ambushed by the _SCEPTER4_ now, I'd know who to blame right away."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Chitose desperately apologized over and over again. He know much the brat Yata enjoyed each and every moment of this. And Totsuka caught all this in film. Talk about lucky.

"Seriously… People like you need caretakers or something," Kusanagi sighed. "So childish." His eyes wandered around the room then suddenly met with Dewa's.

"Ah, Dewa," Kusanagi called over to his fellow _Homura _member.

Chitose turned his head to Dewa the moment he heard Kusanagi mention his name. His face brightened more than usual, given his cocky, cheerful, careless and _very _flirty behavior. Dewa grimaced and headed towards the exit when Chitose suddenly followed him.

"You're always such a pleasant sight to see, dude," Chitose said. Dewa wondered whether the other was sarcastic or not. He _hoped_ he was sarcastic. "Where are you going anyway?"

"It's none of your business," Dewa said as he rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. "Besides, Kusanagi-san's still not done talking yet—" Chitose unexpectedly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of their headquarters.

"He sure knows how to escape from everything," Yata said, placing his arms on his back.

Kusanagi rolled his eyes. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

And meanwhile, back to the two...

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" Dewa exclaimed as he tried to pull his arm away from the other. The more he struggled, the more Chitose tightened his grip which was like a snake's. In the end, Dewa was dragged to some bar.

"Why are we here? Isn't _our_ bar enough?" he asked confusedly.

Chitose loosened his grip on Dewa's arm and walked to the counter. "For _privacy_, of course."

"Huh?" Dewa raised an eyebrow. "What do you need privacy for?" He sat beside the other in one of those revolving seats.

Chitose smiled. "You'll see…"

After that, Chitose ordered himself a mug of good ol' beer. Dewa ordered himself the same thing and was pissed off at the other that _he_ had to pay for his own drink. So much for having it on the house after being dragged all the way from their headquarters.

"Cheers!" Chitose gulped down his first mug. Dewa, on the other hand, took small sips of his. He didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing Chitose downright _wasted_. He knew it was going to be a lot of _fun._

Turned out it wasn't.

Chitose slammed down his mug, his face flustered. He felt light-headed, weak and wobbly. To be frank, he was drunk. "Who do those guys think they are, huh? Think they can mess with us? Heh heh. Nobody can beat us! We're inseparable! _Homura_ forever!"

"Uh-huh, viva _Homura_," Dewa said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He hadn't even finished his first mug yet. He thought Chitose would entertain him but turned out he was just your usual whining-about-everything drunkard.

"That blond chick was hot," Chitose said randomly then sighed. "Too bad she was in the _SCEPTER4." _He obviously talked about _Seri Awashima_, lieutenant of the mentioned group. Dewa sighed. Chitose always loved talking about women. Repeat the part about him being _overly flirtatious_. Then he slumped and buried his head in his arm placed on the table. "But…"

Dewa blinked. "But…?"

"…Sure, I'd like every pretty woman I see but… deep inside I already know she's not the one for me," Chitose rambled. "I don't know… I just can't get that feeling, you know?"

The black hair continued listening to his companion. It seemed it caught his full attention. Chitose then sat erect and stared deeply into Dewa's eyes. He then cupped the black hair's chin, leaning closer.

"Oi. Not _this_ again," Dewa hissed. He was used to the other's stupidity so he wasn't the least embarrassed.

"Why couldn't they be the same as _you_?"

Dewa's eyes widened. It took him a while to process the other's words into his brain. "Eh…"

"Dewa… Do you know why I want to find the right woman so bad?" Chitose continued, looking down. His face was even redder than usual. "Coz I hope that one day she'd replace _you."_

More of those unexpected words flooded Dewa's mind. It all happened too fast. He knew Chitose was drunk but why couldn't he help but feel the other's sincerity?

"You're crazy… and drunk," Dewa said as he narrowed his eyes at the other.

Chitose chuckled and smirked. "Yeah, right. Now…" He forcefully grabbed Dewa's face as he leaned closer again. "Where were we again?"

Dewa glared, trying to shove the other away. "Don't you dare _do_ this, man. We're in public."

Chitose chuckled as he leaned even closer. Dewa's eyes widened as he struggled. Their faces were so close that he could feel Chitose's breath against his skin. His heart actually started to race this time.

"_No, no, no!" _repeated in Dewa's mind. He struggled even more but it seemed that Chitose overpowered him.

_Thud!_

Dewa blinked and looked down at Chitose who fell asleep on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and sighed. This was one hell of a night he didn't expect. Not only did Chitose come onto him, he had to drag the idiot back to the bar by himself.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Chitose slowly opened his eyes which were still adjusting to sunlight. He turned his head and saw Dewa asleep by the bed, sitting in some chair. His whole body ached bad. Your usual hangover.

"Good morning," greeted a familiar voice. Chitose looked up to see Totsuka along with Anna entering the room.

"Morning," Chitose said as he sat up. He scratched his head and groaned. "Damn. What happened last night?"

"Ask your little caretaker over there," Totsuka said as he looked over at the sleeping Dewa.

"Huh?" Dewa said groggily as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. "What are you guys talking about so early in the morning?"

"Chitose here wants to find out what happened last night," Totsuka said, smiling.

Dewa scratched the back of his head. "Let's see… you dragged me out of HQ, took me to some bar where you got drunk then I had to shoulder to responsibility of dragging you back here. Thanks for nothing, you moron."

Chitose chuckled nervously and felt guilty about the whole thing. Then, Anna walked past Totsuka and held up her red marble at Chitose.

"You finally confessed," Anna said.

"Eh?" Chitose's eyes widened and his face flushed. The same went for Dewa. It was impossible to deny Anna. Her ability to delve into one's mind with that special red marble of hers gave nothing away.

"There's no such thing as forgetting something as important as _that_ next thing in the morning. A hangover's just an excuse," Totsuka chuckled and added to the awkwardness between the two. He then looked at Anna as some cue and the youngest member nodded. She then held up her red marble at Dewa.

"He feels the same way," she said.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done with my Dewa and Chitose fic! I ship these two as much as I ship other lovely pairings in K. In the manga, there's obviously fanservice between the two. Anyway, I've been typing the fic for hours. Yes, that's how dedicated I am. Ohohohoho- So, how was _this_ fic? As always, I hope you guys liked it. It'd make me happy to hear that.

And my next fic? Hmmm… I'd like to write a Yata and Fushimi fic coz these two are so… canon? And controversial? Bwahahaha. I'm still unsure. But I'm _sure _that I'd write a multi-chapter fic with a most unlikely pairing. Stay tuned to the next one-shot to find out. Hahahaha. Thanks for reading! Toodles!


End file.
